Expectation
by kalika sevde
Summary: Suara halus kepakan sayap mencuri perhatianku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang asing ini. Aku sedang mencari sumber suara itu sebelum teralihkan oleh sebuah bayangan besar. Aku buru-buru menengadah saat bayangan besar seperti kapal terbang menghalangi cahaya matahari menyentuh kulitku. for hana fantasia event


Expectation

Present by Kalika Sevde

Bleach by Tite Kubo

For Hana Fantasia Event

3684 word (story only)

Theme: Habenaria Radiata (sagiso) "my thoughts follow you into your dreams".

Warning: sebaiknya di save dulu dan dibaca jika senggang. Maunya author sih fic ini ga absurd, tapi….

Expectation

Suara halus kepakan sayap mencuri perhatianku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang asing ini. Aku sedang mencari sumber suara itu sebelum teralihkan oleh sebuah bayangan besar. Aku buru-buru menengadah saat bayangan besar seperti kapal terbang menghalangi cahaya matahari menyentuh kulitku.

Seekor burung yang memiliki ukuran tidak normal terbang melintas di atasku. Sayapnya lebar, sampai-sampai aku yakin bentangan sayapnya tidak mungkin kurang dari seratus enam puluh sentimeter. Aku menutup mataku dari serbuan debu karena angin yang tercipta dari kepakan sayap burung itu. Saat membuka mata, aku menemukan burung itu jatuh tergelatak tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Burung itu berdiri goyah, melangkah kiri-kanan seperti ingin mencari penyebab ia jatuh ke bumi. Ia berbalik dan…. Astaga! Seorang wanita? Tapi tangannya…. Aku pasti sudah tidak waras.

Aku berjalan mundur, seperti refleks ketika kau terkejut. Tapi tidak bisa. Kakiku seakan terpancung pada tanah di bawahku, sementara wanita bersayap seperti burung Kuntul itu terus berjalan mendekat. Kakinya yang jenjang berjalan tertatih-tatih semakin dekat kearahku. Jarak kami tinggal sejengkal, aliran darahku terasa berhenti, membeku. Tangan wanita itu bergerak seakan ingin mencabik bahuku dengan kukunya yang tajam. Jantungku alpa berdetak selama dua ketukan. Mataku melotot memandang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Matanya laksana batu meteor yang meluluhlantakkan keberanianku. Tanpa sadar, aku mengepalkan tangan….

"Ggio Vega! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?!" suara melengking yang sangat familiar itu terdengar memekakkan telingaku. Tanpa perlu melihat wajah orangnya, aku bisa langsung menebak orang kurang kerjaan mana yang membangunkan aku sepagi ini.

Aku mengulet kemudian menguap, bersiap untuk tidur kembali. Lelah sekali.

"Jika aku bilang bangun, itu artinya kau harus bangun!" sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tak mengizinkanku untuk istirahat sedikit lebih lama hari ini, karena tangan si pemilik suara tadi dengan tanpa perasaan menarik selimut hangatku.

"_Nee-san_! Biarkan aku tidur!" aku menarik kembali selimut yang sudah hampir dilipat kakak sepupuku.

"Tentu, tidurlah kembali. Tapi jangan salahkan aku karena kau kehilangan kesempatan jadwal wawancara kerjamu dan kau akan selamanya hidup dengan kakak sepupumu yang cantik ini!"lalu kurasakan sebuah benda empuk menghantam kepalaku. Tidak keras sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa gelombang vertigo sekonyong-konyong menyerangku.

Aku duduk perlahan. Ya ampun, aku mulai merasa mual. Apa mungkin ini efek samping mimpi buruk?

"Kau cuma punya total waktu dua puluh menit untuk siap-siap dan berangkat Ggio, tidak ada waktu untuk melamun," rentetan kata-kata bernada perintah kembali kudengar dari kakak sepupuku yang menyebalkan, "aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, kau bisa memakannya di perjalanan." Lisa, kakak sepupu yang terpaut umur lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

Sekalipun rasa pusing masih bersarang di kepalaku, aku tetap melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Lisa _nee-san_. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, harus kuakui kalau dia adalah sosok kakak yang baik, kadang-kadang.

"Ini sarapanmu. Segeralah berangkat." _Nee-san_ buru-buru mendorongku ke depan pintu keluar setelah berkali-kali melihat jam dinding. Ia juga memasukkan kantong kertas ke dalam tasku.

"Aku berangkat," aku berpamitan dengan setengah hati. Aku merasa kurang enak badan hari ini,tapi wawancara ini memang penting bagiku.

Aku sudah menunggu hampir selama satu setengah tahun untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti ini. Aku mendaftar sebagai _creative director_ di perusahaan pembuatan _game_ ternama di kotaku, Las Noches. Tahun lalu aku sudah mendaftar untuk perusahaan dan jabatan yang sama, tapi aku baru saja lulusdari jenjang pendidikan perguruan tinggi dan belum memliki pengalaman kerja, jadi mereka 'menangguhkanku' untuk sementara. Setelah satu setengah tahun ini, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba peruntungan sekali lagi.

Expectation

Sudah banyak pelamar yang duduk di ruang tunggu saat aku tiba. Masih ada kursi kosong di ujung kursi tunggu, paling dekat dengan pintu ragu aku menduduki kursi itu. Jadwalku masih tujuh menit lagi, jadi aku masih punya waktu untuk mengisi perutku. Kubuka kantong kertas yang diberikan oleh Lisa _nee-san_ yang ternyata berisi roti isi. Aku melahap sarapanku pelan-pelan, takut kalau akan mengeluarkannya lagi karena vertigo yang kurasakan –walaupun sudah sedikit reda –belum juga hilang.

Sambil mengunyah, aku mengamati ruang tunggu di sisi kiriku yang bising. Ruangan ini panjangnya sekitar delapan atau sepuluh meter, dengan kursi bewarna kuning langsat berjejer di dekat dinding yang dicat coklat muda. Di sisi lain, ada meja penerimaan tamu yang terbuat dari kayu Mahoni, ditempati seorang wanita berambut hitam yang disanggul dengan kacamata bertengger manis diwajahnya. Lalu aku menoleh ke sisi kananku, selain pintu masuk yang berjarak satu meter dari tempat dudukku, aku melihat jendela yang ukurannya lebih kurang satu kali dua meter, menampilkan beberapa aneka bunga. Hm, taman di atas gedung. Kelihatannya menyenangkan.

Untuk membunuh waktu dan melupakan perutku yang serasa diaduk-aduk, aku mengamati bunga yang tampak dari tempat dudukku satu persatu. Ada Daisy, Ajisai, Mawar merah, dan yang paling menarik perhatianku, _Sagiso_, bunga yang sudah berpuluh kali dicoba tanam oleh Lisa _nee-san_ dan selalu menghasilkan hal yang sama, gagal. Bunga-bunga itu biasanya mati setelah dua hari ditanam di belakang rumah dan berakhir di dalam ember pembuatan kompos. Lalu dia akan berbicara panjang lebar betapa aku kurang beruntung karena tidak sempat melihat bunga-bunga itu mekar. Aku memutar bola mata mengingat kata-kata Lisa _nee-san_. Karena sudah disini aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku membuktikan seberapa indah bunga _Sagiso_ yang dibanggakan _nee-san_ bawel itu.

Bunganya bewarna putih bersih dan membentuk suatu objek. Aku harus sedikit memicingkan mata untuk melihat objek apa yang ditampilkan bunga itu dan harus tersentak saat tahu bunga itu merefleksikan apa. Burung Kuntul. Aku segera teringat mimpiku semalam, seorang wanita yang memiliki tangan bersayap serupa burung dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dan mata seperti meteor. Aku menelan ludah panik.

"Ggio Vega." Aku mendengar seseorang menyerukan namaku. Terima kasih _Kami-sama,_ kau menyelamatkanku dari halusinasi menyeramkan ini.

"Ya." Aku bergegas berdiri dan mengetuk pintu masuk ruang tidak biasa bersikap formal, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus akui kalau kesan pertama memang sangat menentukan.

"Masuk." Aku menarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan masuk.

Expectation

Aku bersusah payah mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari tiga 'pengeksekusi'dari kursi pesakitan yang terasa semakin panas tiap menitnya.

"Kau tampak pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah pertanyaan dari seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin aku lihat dan aku akui keberadaannya bergaung diruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku berusaha menjawab setegas mungkin, padahal di dalam hati aku berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang di depanku ini tidaklah nyata.

"Baiklah, tadi kau bilang bahwa kau pernah melamar untuk jabatan yang sama disini. Bisa katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu tidak diterima tahun lalu?" si pengeksekusi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan padaku.

Dari semua pengeksekusi yang ada, kenapa harus dia yang paling banyak bertanya dan mengapa dua pengeksekusi lainnya tidak protes?! Aku mulai frustasi sendiri dengan keadaan yang semakin tidak masuk akal ini.

"Aku baru saja lulus dari perguruan tinggi, dan perusahaan menganggapku belum memenuhi kriteria pegawai yang dicari," jawabku singkat, padat dan jelas. Sangat bukan aku.

"Baiklah. Berapa gaji yang kau inginkan jika kau diterima di perusahaan ini?" si pengeksekusi bertanya padaku tanpa ekspresi. Perutku benar-benar bergejolak sekarang dan aku yakin, aku akan mengeluarkan sarapanku jika saja aku tidak mengalihkan perhatian kearah lain.

"Berapapun yang sekiranya kau anggap pantas untuk latar pendidikan dan pengalaman kerjaku. Tapi aku punya satu syarat…" ketiga pengeksekusi itu menatapku dengan kening berlipat. Seorang pengeksekusi perempuan berambut ungu dengan tampang kenapa-lama-sekali-aku-sudah-bosan menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memutar-mutar map hitam ketika aku memenggal kalimatku, sementara pengeksekusi lain, laki-laki berambut pirang tampak tersenyum, tertarik mendengar jawabanku yang tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan terakhir yang diajukan. "… aku tidak mau bekerja satu divisi dengan dia!" jari telunjukku tanpa perasaaan bergerak menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pengeksekusi yang beberapa menit terakhir mejadi lawan bicaraku.

"Apa masalahmu?!"dia menggeram, jelas sekali merasa kesal.

Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku semalam mimpi buruk dengan dia sebagai tokoh antagonisnya, 'kan? Akan terlihat sangat konyol dan aneh jika aku sempat berkata begitu. Terlebih aku sangat yakin kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi aku melontarkan satu-satunya alasan yang melintas dan paling masuk akal dikepalaku. "Mana ada orang yang akan tahan bekerja dengan orang tanpa ekspresi dan cerewet sepertimu!" aku lagi-lagi menudingnya dengan telunjuk.

"Apa?" sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia sudah siap melontarkan kata-kata balasan tapi segera dipotong ledakan tawa dua pengeksekusi lain.

"Buahahaha … baiklah, kau diterima Ggio Vega."

"Yoruichi-_sama_!" perempuan itu mengerang sementara perempuan berambut ungu itu menatapnya dengan bosan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan orang bodoh tidak sopan ini, tapi bukan begitu prosedurnya." Wow. Dia terlihat kesal. Eh, bukannya orang yang sedang kesal cenderung menghentakkan kaki dan berteriak? Kenapa wajahnya jadi penuh permohonan begitu? Ah, perempuan memang makhluk misterius.

Perempuan berambut ungu yang dipanggil Yoruichi itu sudah membuka mulut untuk bicara sebelum dipotong laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk diantara kedua perempuan yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Soifon benar, Yoruichi-_san_. Setidaknya, kita harus memberi kesempatan untuk yang lain." Ia menggidikkan kepalanya seakan tak peduli, tapi aku yakin itu sebuah kode, aku rasa artinya 'sudahlah mengalah saja, toh kau akan menang'. Dan dugaanku diperkuat dengan kekehan kecil laki-laki itu dan wajah penuh kemenangan Yoruichi-_san_. Oh, dan aku tidak lupa wajah letih mengalahnya Soifon. Jadi namanya Soifon ya?

"Kau benar Kisuke." Yoruichi-_san_ tersenyum simpul lalu mengipas-ngipaskan map hitam yang tadi ia putar ke wajahnya. "Haaa … letih sekali. Aku mau cari minuman." Tiba-tiba Yoruichi-_san_ meletakkan kembali map itu lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita cari minum Kisuke," ajaknya.

"_Hai_ … _hai_…aku traktir _milk shake._" Kisuke-_san_ berdiri, mengikuti Yoruichi-_san_ berjalan ke pintu keluar lain diruangan ini.

"Wawancara hari ini selesai. Silahkan tunggu satu minggu lagi. Kami akan mengirimkan pemberitahuan melalui _e-mail_." Perempuan yang bernama Soifon itu memberi tahu dengan suara lelah. Aku menunduk, termangu memandangan tangannya yang dengan cekatan mengumpulkan map dan dokumen lain yang berserakan di atas meja. Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan.

Dan pikiran itu menguap begitu saja saat aku mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Wajahnya datar dan kulitnya pucat, sepucat mayat. Matanya berubah hitam tak berpupil. Lalu angin kencang membuat jendela-jendela yang ada dalam ruangan menjeblak terbuka, menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan pergi tanpa aba-aba.

Aku menunggu bus di halte, tidak jauh dari gedung perkantoran yang baru saja aku tinggalkan. Napasku memburu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Semua ini terjadi hanya karena keparanoidanku pasca mimpi buruk atau karena aku mulai mengidap _schizophrenia_?

Kusapukan tangan pada wajahku yang lembab oleh keringat dingin. Aku harus segera sampai dirumah kalau tidak ingin pingsan di jalan.

Expectation

…Aku mengepalkan tangan. Ada benda yang keras dan dingin mengganjal terpaku dengan benda yang aku genggam. Lilitan rantai besi. Aku menatap arah rantai itu. Rantai itu menghubungkan ujung yang aku pegang dengan … _Kami-sama_! Dengan … kaki wanita itu. Buru-buru aku mendongak. Dan yang kudapati adalah tatapan dingin wanita bersayap itu. Aku sudah tak peduli apapun lagi. Yang kutahu, aku melempar rantai itu lalu kakiku saling kejar mengejar, mejauh sesegera mungkin dari wanita itu. Suara kepakan sayap yang sangat dekat memacu adrenalinku hingga aku berlari lebih cepat lagi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku tersandung dan tergelincir. Yang ada diotakku sekarang hanyalah lari dan lari. Aku mulai lelah dan lariku melambat, lalu sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh keningku….

Hosh … hosh … hosh….

"Ho, tenang, ini hanya aku. Badanmu panas sekali tahu! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sakit? Dan jangan menatapku begitu?!" rentetan kata itu saling berpacu menyeruak ke gendang telingaku.

Pelan-pelan aku mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan pengelihatan. Aku menoleh ke segala arah. Kamarku. Syukurlah. Hanya mimpi.

"_Nee-san_?" tanyaku begitu melihat Lisa _nee-san_ menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Panasmu sudah turun. Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya pelan seraya memeriksa keningku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kanapa?" tanyaku lalu menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kau langsung tidur sehabis pulang dari wawancara tadi dan kau tidak menyahut saat kupanggil untuk makan malam. Dan waktu bangun, matamu melotot seperti melihat hantu. Untung saja matamu tidak sampai keluar." Lisa _nee-san_ meraih handuk kecil dipangkuanku, mengibasnya, lalu mencelupkannya kedalam baskom kecil berisi air di atas meja di samping kasurku.

"Penjelasan macam apa itu?" aku berbaring lagi. Badanku terasa lemas. Aku teringat adegan terakhir mimpiku "Kau tadi menaruh kompres di keningku ya?" tanyaku konyol.

"Tentu saja!" ia kelihatan tak terima dengan pertanyaan bodohku.

"Hm, terima kasih." Aku tidur menyamping dan tenggelam dalam selimut.

"Sama-sama," lalu pintu berderit terbuka dan aku tertidur pulas.

Setelah hari wawancara itu, aku tidak pernah memimpikan wanita bersayap itu lagi dan itu membuatku lega.

Expectation

Hari itu hari sabtu, ketika aku membuka _e-mail_ dari Hueco Mundo corp yang menyatakan bahwa aku lolos seleksi pertama untuk bekerja sebagai _creative director_ dan harus ikut _training_ selama tiga bulan untuk melihat apakah aku benar-benar memenuhi kriteria mereka. Aku hanya bisa ternganga melihat kata 'diterima' yang ditampilkan layar monitor laptopku.

Untuk beberapa masa, aku tenggelam dalam pekerjaan baruku dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Pertama, aku bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak. Mungkin setengah tahun lagi aku bisa membeli apartemen sendiri. Kedua, karena pekerjaan ini, tidurku tak pernah lebih dari tiga jam, jadi aku terhindar dari mimpi buruk itu. Kabar buruknya, aku merasa sangat letih.

"Sudah selesai?" sebuah suara mengembalikanku ke alam nyata setelah berkelana kemasa silam.

"Hampir." Aku tetap lekat memandang monitor walaupun tahu dia berdiri disebelahku."Tinggal menghaluskan beberapa bagian."

Tidak ada sahutan setelahnya. Aku memberanikan diri melihat kesamping lewat ekor berdiri bertumpu dengan satu kaki. Tangan kanannya tenggelam dalam saku, sementara tangan kirinya memegang mug. Dari aromanya aku rasa itu teh_chamomile _dengan campuran … madu? Matanya menatap sesuatu di kejauhan.

Tidak ada hal menarik dari relasi kami, kecuali semakin buruk setiap menitnya. Padahal aku pikir Yoruichi-_san _ benar-benar tidak akan membuatku harus bekerja satu divisi dengannya, ternyata aku malah harus bekerja sebagai bawahannya. Aku rasa ia masih marah dengan kata-kataku tempo hari. Tapi aku tidak salah. Beberapa rekan yang sudah bekerja disini terlebih dahulu dariku pun membenarkan bahwa _manager project_ yang baru ini – sebeumnya ia yang memegang jabatan _creative director_ – sangat menjengkelkan. Berkali-kali menyuruh kami mengulang pekerjaan hanya karena ada satu garis yang melenceng dari seharusnya. Tapi mau tidak mau mereka mengakui bahwa kerjanya memang rapi dan bersih.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata percaya pada hal-hal mistis." Setelah lama tenggelam dalam keheningan dia angkat bicara.

"Huh?" sahutku linglung. Kepalaku pening, mataku juga berat.

"Itu …" ia berjalan ke dekat jendela yang ada diruanganku. "…lonceng angin, tapak kuda, dan …" ia mengerinyitkan kening, merasa tidak yakin "…bawang putih?" tanyanya. Ia memegang mug dengan kedua tangannya lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku juga punya garpu perak disini." Aku melambai-lambaikan garpu yang kuambil di bawah tumpukan kertas laporanku.

"Hah! yang benar saja." Ia mendengus. Tapi aku seratus persen yakin melihat sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Coba ulangi." Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku baru saja memerintah atasanku sendiri.

"Bagian yang mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tersenyum. Kau tampak berbeda jika tersenyum," aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu lama bergadang. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Aku hanya mau memastikan semuanya rampung sebelum _dateline_." Ia menaruh mug yang masih mengepulkan sedikit uap di atas mejaku lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kau meninggalkan tehmu," seruku tidak terlalu keras. Jelas saja. Ini sudah lewat jam kantor. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain yang masih lembur tentu saja.

"Kau lebih memerlukannya dari pada aku," balasnya sambil masih tetap berjalan.

"Soifon," panggilku lagi. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku, "terima kasih," ucapku tulus disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Hm, sama-sama." Dia benar-benar tersenyum sebelum pintu berdebam tertutup.

Aku meneguk teh sambil menyelesaikan tugasku. Setelah tegukan terakhir, aku menoleh pada jam dinding yang suara detakannya terdengar nyaring. Pukul tiga dini hari. Sepertinya tidak salah jika aku beristirahat sejenak. Kurapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas meja dan meregangkan tubuh. Tidur dua jam, lalu kembali ke rumah.

Expectation

…tangan itu terasa dingin, sama dinginnya dengan es di dalam _freezer_. Entah kekuatan magis apa yang ada dalam tatapannya hingga aku terpaku, membeku ditempat. Tangannya perlahan turun hingga bahuku. Ia memegangnya dan membuatku berbalik menghadapnya. Matanya menatapku sayu, sinar matanya redup dan wajahnya terlihat datar hingga tak ada beda dengan tembok. Tangannya memegang rantai yang aku lempar. Apa mungkin ia bermaksud merantai lalu mencabik-cabik tubuhku? Aku berdiri gemetar, kakiku tak lagi bisa menahan bobot tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan lutut membentur tanah terlebih dahulu….

"Ggio, Ggio?"

Buk….

"Kyaaa…."

Aku menatap nanar garpu perak – yang tanpa sadar aku genggam selama tidur – dimana separuhnya bagian yang runcingnya menancap di punggung tangan Soifon, dan separuhnya lagi menancap sempurna di meja kerjaku.

"_Kami-sama_. Maafkan aku…." Aku menarik garpu itu dengan semua tenaga yang aku punya. Setelah lepas, dengan panik aku mengobrak-abrik mejaku, mencari secarik kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Aku mulai merasa pening karena kurang tidur dan bau darah yang menguar di udara."Jangan dikibas-kibas seperti itu, darahnya tidak akan berhenti!" pekikku ngeri.

"Diam!" Soifon menginterupsiku dengan suara bergetar menahan perih sekaligus marah,"berhentilah pura-pura seakan kau menyesal. Aku berusaha mencari tahu mengapa, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa yang salah." Ia memegang tangannya yang berdarah dengan tangan lainnya yang masih sehat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Kuantar kau ke UGD sekarang." Aku meraih lengannya berniat memapahnya kalau-kalau ia pingsan kehabisan darah, tapi ia langsung menepis tanganku dan berjalan ke luar.

Aku kebingungan harus melakukan apa sepeninggalan Soifon. Tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan ceceran darah dan mencuci garpu yang masih menyisakan darah kering. Aku lalu pulang dengan gontai saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Aku berangkat seperti biasa, beberapa jam setelah insiden garpu itu. Tidak ada kehebohan apapun di kantor. Sepertinya tak satu orang pun menganggap perban yang melilit di tangan Soifon patut untuk dipertanyakan dan dijadikan bahan gosip.

Lalu seterusnya kami tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa lagi. Soifon selalu menyeruh Omaeda-_san _menangani segala bentuk pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya berkomunikasi denganku.

Expectation

"_Game_ ini akan menjadi favorit anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Terima kasih pada Hueco Mundo corp atas rancangan dan gambar yang fantastik ini. Aku sungguh bersyukur kalianlah yang mendapatkan proyek ini. Untuk kita…." Stark-_san_ mengangkat gelasnya setinggi bahu, mengajak untuk _kanpai_ bersama. Semua orang mengikutinya dengan wajah sumringah.

Aku mengangkat gelasku dan meneguk isinya sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Dari tadi berdiri disini, aku tidak melihat satupun rekan kerjaku. Oh, disana mereka rupanya. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kami bersalaman sambiltertawa dan menggoda.

"Aku tidak melihat Soifon," tanyaku setelah beberapa saat.

"Oh, dia disana, yang pakai gaun hitam," Tesla menunjuk kelompok kecil yang berdiri diantara kerumunan dengan jempolnya. "Sekitar lima menit lagi dia pasti akan kesini untuk pamitan."

"Secepat itu? Memangnya dia mau kemana?" tanyaku heran. Semua keberhasilan ini tak mungkin lepas dari usahanya sebagai _manager project_. Seharusnya dia ikut bersenang-senang dalam pesta ini. Apa mungkin dia takut didekatku setelah insiden itu? Padahalkan yang seharusnya takut itu aku.

"Kau tahu _sagiso_ yang ada ditaman kantor?" tiba-tiba Sun-sun ikut masuk dalam pembicaraanku dan Tesla.

"Yang ada di atap sebelah ruang rapat?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia yang merawatnya," Sun-sun menutupi pandanganku pada Soifon dengan tubuhnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menunjuk Soifon secara tidak langsung."Dia selalu disana setiap bulan sabit. Dari apa yang kudengar, sepertinya bunga itu punya sihir tertentu hingga dia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk merawatnya."

"Ah, kau hanya mau menakut-nakutiku 'kan?" kelakarku setengah percaya.

"Untuk apa aku menakut-nakutimu?"

"Karena ruanganku ada disisi lain taman itu?" aku mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Ya, dan dulunya itu ruangan Soifon _taichou_. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Sekarang bulan sabit, kenapa kau tidak coba membuktikannya sendiri?" Sun-sun tersenyum misterius lalu pergi. Matanya melirik Soifon yang berjalan kearah kami.

"Aku pulang dulu. Pastikan rekan perempuan kalian sampai di rumah dengan aman, baru kalian boleh pulang, mengerti?"

"_Aye aye taichou_," semua rekanku berkoor serentak menjawab perintah Soifon. Saat itulah aku menyelinap keluar dan naik ke atas motorku. Aku segera menstarter motorku begitu mobil soifon meninggalkan parkiran.

Expectation

Mobil hitam metalik itu memang terpakir di _basement_ kantor. Aku berjingkat agar derap langkahku tidak terlalu terdengar. Perlahan aku buka pintu yang mengarah ke taman yang ada dilantai tiga.

Dia disana. Berjongkok di depan bunga terkutuk itu. Cahaya redup rembulan membuat siluetnya terlihat menyeramkan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil sekop didekat kakiku. Sekuat tenaga kuhantamkan sekop itu pada pot bunga dihadapannya. Dia terperanjat dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" gerungnya tak terima.

"Kau! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Gara-gara kau menanam bunga terkutuk ini aku tak bisa berhenti memimpikanmu, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu dan aku yakin kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mimpi yang sangat buruk sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur lebih dari tiga jam sehari," aku berteriak marah. Belum pernah aku merasa semarah ini sebelumnya.

Dia berdiri mematung. Rambut panjangnya yang hari itu sengaja digerai berterbangan ditiup angin kencang. Lipstick merah pekat yang mewarnai bibirnya terlihat seperti darah. Dia kemudian berlari dan menerjangku. Tangannya mendaratkan sebuah tamparan. Kedua tangannya menekan bahuku ke tanah dan lututnya menekan perutku.

"Apa aku terlihat menakutkan, huh? Apa aku terlihat berusaha membunuhmu?" geramnya. Napasnya tidak beraturan tatkala kata-kata itu melompat sama-sama diam beberapa saat.

Tekanan tangannya pada bahuku melemah, tapi napasnya semakin tersengal. Matanya berkaca-kaca walau sulit melihatnya dalam cahaya temaram. Hembusan napasnya putus-putus menahan isak, dan aku selalu lemah melihat seorang wanita bersedih, terlebih akulah menyebabnya.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan membantunya duduk. Kami duduk berdampingan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya merasa benar-benar paranoid. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata…," dan semua cerita tentang mimpi itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir…" Soifon berbicara setelah aku puas memuntahkan ketakutanku pada mimpi dan sosok antagonisnya dalam mimpiku, "…kalau mimpi itu bukan hanya sekedar refleksi dari kejadian yang kita alami di alam bawah sadar tapi juga sebuah harapan yang terpendam?" suaranya dalam dan pelan. Matanya menatap bulan sabit yang melengkung, seperti menertawakan kebodohanku. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya, kemudian menyandarkan pipinya disana, menghadapku, seperti meminta jawaban.

Aku memutar semua kenangan secepat dan sebanyak yang aku bisa. "Apa itu bisa merubah mimpi ini?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Belum pernah aku melihat senyum semanis itu sebelumnya. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan wajah datar sosoknya dalam mimpiku dan ekspresi masamnya di kantor. Dan mendapat pemandangan seindah ini bisa dikatakan anugerah buatku.

"Aku berasal dari desa. Sawah terbentang luas dan kau masih bisa menemukan burung Kuntul terbang dia atasnya. Bunga ini meningatkanku dari mana aku berasal sekaligus menghapus rinduku." Ia mentap bunga yang sudah tak tentu wujudnya itu dengan sayang. Kami saling bertatapan.

"Maaf karena sudah menghancurkannya."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ajaknya kemudian.

Expectation

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Kantuk menyerangku dengan cepat dan aku tertidur sebelum sempat menarik selimut.

…perempuan itu ikut mendudukan dirinya denganku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku pelan, lalu menyelipkan rantai itu di telapak tanganku. Ia duduk menekuk lutut dan menopang dagunya disana. Wajahnya terlihat lembut dengan seulas senyum terpatri disana. Aku menatap rantai itu dan dia bergantian. Ia mengangguk, "kemanapun," bisiknya….

Dan kemudian hanya rancangan masa depan yang ada dalam mimpiku.

OWARI


End file.
